What's Your Name
by sailorstarsun
Summary: Silly (extremely silly) songfic...


What's Your Name?

(song 'What's Your Name' by the wonderful band Depeche Mode)

Duo walked down the street. It was late, really late, but he couldn't sleep and so decided to take a short walk. It wasn't unusual; in fact, it happened more often then the braided pilot liked to admit. He hoped his insomnia didn't start affecting his performance as a soldier, and he was considering buying makeup to cover the dark circles that were beginning to form under his eyes.

He passed a group of seedy-looking men, who whistled and called out "hey, pretty boy" and "how's about keeping me warm" and "I've got some candy for ya, Honey" and other such things typical of their kind. Duo found himself with the urge to pull out his gun and shoot them all, or flip them off, either action would do fine. Instead he just kept his gaze forward and quickened his pace. The city was a dangerous place at night.

As he was walking along he heard an unusual sound, almost like a drum. He stopped in his tracks and looked around suspiciously, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from, as it's beat became more prominent. Yes, it was definitely a drum.

He saw movement off to one side and turned to face it, ready to fight or flee. But his violet eyes widened as he saw, of all people, Heero Yuy emerge from the shadows. Duo looked at him questioningly, not understanding why he was here. "Heero? What're you doing?"

Instead of answering, the Japanese pilot did something no one in their right mind [1] would ever dream he would do . . . He began to sing.

Sometimes I watch you walk the street at midnight

Duo's eyebrows met in the middle of his forehead as he was greatly confused by his partner's actions. "Heero???"

Sometimes I can feel you in the air

The other boy continued to sing, oblivious to the braided one's confusion and . . . fear? Duo waved his hand in front of this person who looked like Heero, "Heero? Moshi moshi?"

Lookin' good; knew you would

The musical pilot advanced on his audience, who's violet eyes were HUGE at this turn of events. Duo backed up, but found his retreat was halted when he backed into the brick wall of a building. Heero put a hand on either side of his head, not quite holding the other boy down, but getting his point across; Shinigami wasn't going anywhere.

All the time I understood

To Duo's utmost horror, the other three pilots emerged from the shadows to join in on the fun. Quatre smiled a happy-Quatre smile, Wufei looked uptight and embarrassed, and Trowa looked . . . like Trowa. They were all singing and dancing. Heero smirked and backed away to join in the chorus.

Hey you're such a pretty boy

Hey you're such a pretty boy

Hey you're such a pretty boy

You're so pretty

This was just too weird. Duo ran, terrified. A singing Heero _was _something to be afraid of. He ran past the seedy men again, who waved and called out to him.

Everybody seems to look your way now

(everybody seems to look your way)

Looking ahead of him, Duo saw Heero leaning against a wall, still singing to him; the others sitting nearby singing backup. How they got there was a mystery, but tonight nothing was normal anyway.

Everybody wants to know your name

(hey hey, what's your name)

Even the seedy-looking men had to join in on this one. Duo picked up the pace, running at top speed.

Feelin' bright; just tonight

He could still hear the Wing pilot's voice, and rolled his eyes at the lyrics "yeah, right."

A figure loomed up ahead. As he got closer he saw it was none other than Hilde. She waved, and he promptly darted down the nearest ally. He had other things to worry about at the moment.

Hear them say you're out of sight

"Duo!" She gave chase, determined to catch the braided maniac.

Duo's lungs were about to burst; no matter how far he ran he could still hear Heero and the others. He looked up to see them standing before him. Stopping short, ready to turn around, he saw Hilde coming up behind him. Trapped.

Hey you're such a pretty boy

Hey you're such a pretty boy

Hey you're such a pretty boy

You're so pretty

With no place to go, the Deathscythe pilot gave in and allowed Heero to serenade him. Maybe if he pretended he was watching MTV he'd feel better.

All the boys, we've got to get together

They began walking towards him, mischievous looks in their eyes. Duo cringed. This was it.

All the boys, together we can stand

He closed his eyes tight, waiting for the final blow. "Goodbye cruel world."

We can go, never know . . .

A hand reached out and grabbed his. He cracked open one of those violet eyes and saw Heero smiling at him, holding his hand gently. He opened both eyes and blinked at his partner.

All the things we need to show

He felt himself being pulled close to the Wing pilot, who delivered a quick kiss on the lips then stepped back. Duo was left with a goofy grin on his face.

Hey you're such a pretty boy

Hey you're such a pretty boy

Hey you're such a pretty boy

You're so pretty

He blushed slightly as Heero again took his hands to dance with him as he sang. Trowa and Quatre were also dancing together as were, surprisingly, Wufei and Hilde.

Hey you're such a pretty boy

(you're so pretty)

Hey you're such a pretty boy

(you're so pretty)

Hey you're such a pretty boy

You're so pretty

(P-R-E-double T-Y)

Duo smiled at how cute Trowa and Quatre were as they sang that last chorus part together, then his view was blocked and Heero's face came into sight. The Japanese boy took his face in his hands and kissed him softly; a kiss that didn't seem like it was going to end for a long time. Around them the others continued to sing.

Hey you're such a pretty boy

Hey you're such a pretty boy

Hey you're such a pretty boy

You're so pretty . . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Epilogue

Duo sat up in bed, looking around bewildered. His eyes rested on the disk player next to his bed, and he fell back onto the pillows, letting out a huff of air. "That is the _last_ time I fall asleep with the radio on." With a stretch and a yawn, he rolled out of bed, literally, and landed on the floor. He picked himself up and headed down the stairs, wearing only his boxers, and found Heero, also wearing only boxers, cooking bacon and eggs for breakfast.

The braided boy stared wide-eyed at the other, and it wasn't because of the Sailor Moon underwear (though, that helped). But the strangely familiar tune the Wing pilot was humming sent shivers up his spine.

"What are you humming?"

Heero answered "nothing," and gave a semi-glare.

"Fine." As he left the kitchen area he could have sworn the other was purposely humming louder. He walked down the hall, with a stop at the linen closet, and headed towards the bathroom. The promise of a nice hot shower felt very good right now. As he passed by Trowa's room he heard a low voice.

"You're so pretty."

Duo almost jumped out of his skin at that. He crept over to the partly open door, peering in without being noticed. The Heavyarms pilot was sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but a towel. Next to him was a little blond figure, also wrapped in a huge fluffy towel. It was obvious they'd just gotten out of the shower themselves, and the brunette was slowly and delicately drying other off, whispering sweet nothings to him.

Blushing slightly at having witnessed such an intimate moment, the braided pilot backed away silently and continued on his way to get cleaned up himself. He entered the bathroom and took little notice to the steamed up mirrors, assuming it was from Trowa and Quatre's recent shower. His towel was thrown on the floor, and his boxers soon followed, then opened the shower door . . .

. . . to reveal a naked Wufei, who was singing as he stood under the spray of hot water. "P-R-E-double T-Y!" He hadn't noticed the rude intrusion.

Duo might have gotten away with the eyeful of bronze skin he just got, if he hadn't screamed at the top of his lungs upon hearing the Chinese boy's song. He stepped backwards, tripping over the discarded towel. As he fell his head hit the marble sink and he hit the ground, unconscious.

Wufei's eyes were wide with shock, then concern took over and he went to the other boy's side, shaking him gently. "Hey, are you alright?"

"What happened!?" Quatre and the others burst into the room, and the Winner heir immediately blushed and turned around.

"Oh my . . ." was all Trowa said.

Heero growled, a red battle aura forming around him. He was not pleased at seeing _his_ Duo in the bathroom with Wufei . . . on the floor . . . naked . . . "What . . . did you do . . . to him?"

"N-nothing! He fell! I swear!"

"OMAE O KOROSU!!!!"

~The End~

or is it . . .

notes:

[1] Says a lot about me, huh?


End file.
